


The day Komaeda didn't smile

by Zheil325



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheil325/pseuds/Zheil325
Summary: "What if the one who discovers the whole truth first is not Komaeda, but Hinata?"A brief written moment in which it shows a different course of events, where Komaeda will feel the company of someone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	The day Komaeda didn't smile

-Komaeda?  
-Hmm? Hinata-kun? What a true honor to have someone so hopeful in my presence. Tell me what can a shit like me do for you?  
-Komaeda ... You have bad luck.  
-Huh? It is certainly not a comment I would expect from you (he called it stupid XD). Although who am I to doubt your abilities Hinata-Kun? In fact, my talent is that of luck, although it cannot be considered a talent, you will have noticed by now. Misfortunes come my way and that is why I honestly do not understand why you join me. It's not like I'm going to deny myself in any way.  
-I mean really REALLY, you have very bad luck Komaeda. Your talent forces you to push away the people you love so as not to accidentally hurt your luck buble, because it has happened to you before, hasn't it?

Komaeda was silent with her eyes open and then laughing a little to herself, I guess she was about to say that "I did not expect less from someone like me to discover everything" however he had no idea what it was to be someone "like me" and much less I had any idea what it was like to be "someone like him" in real life. My expectations of Komaeda lowered around how he showed his insanity and his fondness for his death, so when reading his primer it was obvious that he would not feel like treating him like that again. It's not like he didn't seem unbearable in itself, but he couldn't not understand that I wasn't very far in his position and more when I understood that more than half of the things that happen are without him being able to stop them, including himself. same.  
Therefore, this will not count as an apology for sure, he did not know what he was really doing. Before Komaeda said something I went ahead to answer him.

-Komaeda, I can't understand what's going on. I can understand the pain of losing your family, of living alone being treated like garbage and not being able to resign yourself to anything else, the fear of what you can provoke in people without realizing it or through mindless carelessness, explosions, constant fear and the feeling of impending doom (more now than before really). But I can't understand it. And I know you shouldn't deal with it alone either. I don't want to hear complaints, doubts, or excuses like "I shouldn't waste my time with you." I want to hear what you remember in fact, just say your memories, you don't need to talk about how you feel about it.

Then I realized that he was refusing to do something that he did not even know how to do, it seemed that Komaeda felt that he had to answer many things, many things that he thought were insults to himself and the harshness of my words. I also think that he wanted to ration on the objective of my meddling, but he also could not refuse to do something that I had asked, it is as if everything had suddenly left him in shock. After a few seconds he started laughing and acting like a maniac, but I didn't listen to him or answer anything he said, I didn't even react to it, I wonder if that was the attitude of my outside self.

Then Komaeda resigned himself in a sigh tired of laughing, tired of talking, but then he started. At the beginning, of course, he could not resign himself to only telling me his memories, but he also made very long parentheses of how unimportant he believed his existence alongside others. I never said anything, I knew that would only give him an excuse to avoid the subject, he had turned me into a blank wall to which he spoke telling him his sorrows. Every painful memory laughed or was on the verge of laughter and I got closer and closer so that he felt that there was someone there from time to time, things that he still could not decide if he deserved or not. My hand on his back rubbing him as if he were a small child while he took out faster and faster, more and more dry, everything he knew or remembered about the matter, but then he got stuck with his words, the touch should add another memory to him, such instead of his mother or father or just childhood. Then he returned the maniacal laughter again, the crazy words and so he spent a long time between one and the other. Laugh or not cry.

Until he was tired and for a moment I thought he would pass out, but I just encouraged him to lie down.

It did not last a day, but several in which I tried the same, but this was the first time I had seen Komaeda quiet, pensive, empty, alone in himself and unable to laugh.

Somehow I knew that this was good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short idea, this was something that only suddenly occurred to me for a friend of "What if?" But I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
